


The Greatest Cabin Fever

by kenhinacanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhinacanon/pseuds/kenhinacanon
Summary: In which Kenma and Hinata, as a new couple, spend quality time together after being snowed in.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	The Greatest Cabin Fever

The snow was relentless. 

It had been snowing since Hinata had woken up that morning. He and Kenma had stolen away to a cabin together to get some time alone. They’d recently started dating and had hardly seen each other because of distance and their busy volleyball schedules. Hinata was happy he could finally be with his boyfriend, even if it was only for a weekend. 

What he wasn’t happy about was all the snow. 

It was getting a little too high. They couldn’t even go outside and play in it, it was coming down so fast. So they’d been stuck inside the entire day, and Hinata was already getting cabin fever. 

“Toss to me!” he said to Kenma, who was playing on his Switch. 

“Inside?” Kenma said dubiously, not looking up from his game. 

“We’ll be careful!” Hinata plopped down on the plush sofa next to his boyfriend with the ball in his lap. “Please?”

Kenma paused his game and looked up into Hinata’s pouting face. He smiled and set the console down beside him. 

“Only a few,” Kenma warned. Hinata bobbed his head up and down, which meant Kenma would be tossing the ball for a few hours. 

“One more!” Hinata said for the fifth time. “I promise, this is the last time, then you can play your game!” 

“You’ve already said that,” Kenma grumbled, but he couldn’t say no to Hinata’s puppy-dog eyes. He threw up another toss, and Hinata laughed as he hit it back into the air. He was complaining, but he would toss Hinata a ball any day, any time, if only to hear that laugh of pure joy. 

“Alright, let’s play your game now!” Hinata said, stowing the ball away. “Thanks for tossing to me.” 

Kenma blushed from the bright smile Hinata was shining on him. “No problem,” he said quietly. “You want to play my game?” 

“Yeah!” Hinata said. “I want to spend as much time doing things with you as I can.” 

The blush on Kenma’s face deepened. Hinata said sweet things like that all the time so matter-of-factly, and it never failed to make Kenma’s heart melt. 

“We can’t really play this game together, but we can take turns.” Kenma sat back down on the couch and picked up his Switch. “I can show you how to play.”

“Okay!” Hinata sat down next to Kenma, snuggling up to him like a cat would its owner. He rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder so he could watch him play. Kenma felt his whole body sweating from Hinata’s proximity, but he felt like Hinata wasn’t close enough. 

They took turns playing, Hinata getting the hang of it after a while. Kenma laughed at Hinata’s clumsiness that apparently translated to the virtual world. Hinata stayed glued to Kenma’s side, making sure that some part of his body was touching his at all times. 

While it was Kenma’s turn, his Switch suddenly shut off. He cursed as he stood up to put it on the charger, his body feeling oddly cold without Hinata’s body heat to warm it. 

“What should we do while it’s charging?” Hinata said. “Want to just talk in front of the fire?”

“Yeah,” Kenma said, craving the feeling of Hinata’s body close to his already. “It’s getting colder since it’s dark out now.”

“I’ll grab a big blanket while you grab us a snack!” Hinata raced up the stairs of the cabin while Kenma meandered into the kitchen and grabbed a big bag of chips they’d brought with them.

“I got a really big and soft one,” Hinata singsonged as he bounded down the stairs. “So we can cuddle!” 

Kenma was never not blushing when he was with his overly sweet boyfriend.

They sat down in front of the fire on the oval rug and huddled together under the blanket. Hinata grabbed handful after handful of chips while Kenma nibbled on a few. 

“I can stop talking about volleyball,” Hinata said after a while. “I don’t want to bore you. We can talk about games if you want!” 

“No, it’s fine, Shouyou,” Kenma said. He felt his neck heating up when he said, “I like when you talk about volleyball because you look really happy.”

It was Hinata’s turn to blush. He took Kenma’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Kenma’s favorite feeling was Hinata’s calluses against his palm.

“I hate being stuck inside, but I’m really glad I’m stuck with you,” Hinata said suddenly. “It’s been really fun playing games with you and tossing the ball with you. I wish we could see each other more often though.” 

Kenma took his free hand and put it against Hinata’s cheek to turn him so that they were face to face. Hinata’s eyes held a question in them, but before he could chicken out, Kenma squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips against Hinata’s.

It was his first kiss, and that corny saying that you’ll feel fireworks when you kiss someone you love was actually true. Hinata kissed him back with fervor, using the hand that wasn’t holding Kenma’s to keep him close by the neck. 

They pulled apart, Hinata with a bright smile on the lips Kenma just kissed. His lips were tingling, and he wanted to kiss Hinata again. Both of their faces were flushed, and they couldn’t say anything; they just stared at each other with love.

“I want to do that again,” Hinata said after a while. “I like kissing you.”

“Me, too,” Kenma said with a small smile. 

They continued to talk about volleyball late into the night, interjecting their conversations with kisses, until they both fell asleep on the rug, holding each other’s hands.


End file.
